For a Life
by Xionamine
Summary: Kizami sees Morishige about to jump out a window. So he saves him from jumping to his death. In return he wants payment of skin and who shows up to catch them in the act? Read and find out. yaoi smut lemon Kizami x Morishige


Corpse Party

Yaoi

Male/Male

Kizami x Morishige

Rated : M (for mature and sexual content)

One-shot

Summary: Kizami saves Morishige from jumping to his death so in return he wants payment in skin and Morishige's sweet little mouth.

Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or the characters. Heck if I did I don't think I'd be writing stories about it I'd be makin me some yaoi games of it lol. Anyway ENJOY!

### ### ### ### ###

Bang. Bang.

The sound echoed down the stairs.

Furrowing his brow Kizami went to check it out. Going down the stairs the bastard saw a boy with dark navy hair and eyes to match hitting his head against the wall. Kizami assumed the boy was going out of his mind. 'Poor thing' he chuckled to himself as he got closer stepping in the boys way from jumping out a window. The boys face paled bumping into the bastard with wide eyes.

"Whoa there don't go and do something so rash" said the dark eyed man "calm down" he purred placing his hands on Morishige's shoulders who panted for air his forehead covered in blood. The little idiot probably was well on his way to a concussion. Re-directing the navy haired teen to sit down Kizami rubbed his back gently. "Are you okay?" the older asked as Morishige shuddered wrapping his arms around himself and sobbed "Miyu!" he whimpered.

Miyu must have been a friend of the teen who died recently. Kizami leaned against the wall where he sat with the younger. He must have seen her death thus putting him into a mass hysteria state. "Why don't you stick with me? Who knows when you'll try to kill yourself again. I can prevent it from happening and keep you safe" offered Kizami. "Thank you" Morishige wiped his nose on his sleeve "I'll help you too if I can" he added.

"Oh?" Kizami smirked "and just how will you do that?" he questioned curiously. He watched the younger's face heat up with embarrassment. "In anyway that I can. I'll watch your back" replied Morishige. He knew that the younger teen wasn't dumb. Kizami knew what he was hinting at with what he wanted the boy to repay him with.

"You know, you can help me right now" suggested Kizami with a smirk. "For saving me from my demise, how shall I please you first?" Morishige asked a shiver of excitement snaking its way down his spine. "Show me what you can do with that mouth of yours" replied the older as he rubbed himself through his pants. The younger gulped crawling over to the other settling between his legs. Slowly Morishige reached out pulling down the zipper and pulling out the long thick, hard muscle from its confines which pulsed in his hand.

He had the older hard. So it was only right to fix his problem wasn't it? pumping the pulsing organ Morishige leaned down capturing the tip between his small lips and tasted the essence with a flick of his tongue. It wasn't toobad or overwhelming Kizami tasted really sweet. Getting braver the teen with glasses bobed his head creating arhytm he was comfortable with.

Kizami tilted his head back and groaned. "Mmm" the older teen purred "That's a good boy now use your tongue more' he urged stroking Morishige's hair. Navy eyes looked uo into dark pools as he did as he was asked increasing his speed with the use of his tongue. Suddenly he felt a tug on his hair as it was pulled backwards and met with a splash of cum in the face.

Both panted staring into each others eyes just for a moment before Kizami pulled the younger close kissing his deeply. Getting, a taste of himself the older teen moaned trailing a hand down Morishige's back and over his ass while the other rested on his hip. He gently caressed the middle school students rear slightly rubbing a finger between his cheeks. "I want to be inside you" Kizami breathed huskily next to the navy eyed teen making him shiver.

Morishige nodded as his bottom half was stripped. Slick fingers prepped the twitching hole. Arching into the moving digits the navy haired teen groaned rolling his hips as a spot deep inside him was touched. Kizami smirked licking the side of Morishige's neck biting the pulse he found there. Removing the fingers he had buried within the younger teen he held the uke hips over his hardened member easing him down onto it slowly.

The younger teen arched and thrust himself down onto the throbbing muscle. He wiggled at the discomfort and whined. Those soft lips, kind eyes no longer showed him concern. They were full of lust. Gasping Morishige went to move to away only to be grabbed roughly by the hips.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kizami whispered into the the younger teens ear. "You had no intention of saving me! You just wanted to have sex with me you sick bastard" Morishige snapped. "An look who willing spread their legs for it" laughed the older "Now I'm going to finish what I started" he added with a happy purr. Spreading Morishige's leg thighs wider he thrusted up into the prepared hole hitting the youngers prostate in the process. It wasn't rape and it wasn't as if he didn't want it from Kizami. It was just out of the corner of his eyes he could see Miyu's ghost standing there watching them from the stair case.

"Don't look" the navy haired teen whispered and closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around the olders neck. Kizami smirked laying Morishige down onto the floor lifting his legs onto his shoulders. "Let's give her a good show shall we?" teased the bastard as he sped up pounding itno the lithe body harder and faster making the navy haired teen cum. It wasn't soon after that Kizami came as well spilling his semen deep within the tired body with a satisfied groan. Morishige's vision was fuzzy, but off to the side he could see Miyu sporting her newly awoken nosebleed blushing madly at their mess the only thing he could mutter was "pervert"

La Fin ~

A/N: Ahhhh it's been FOREVER ! I had this written and fisnished and half typed it lol BUT it is now down now to go to my list of other Corpse Party parings. Hope you enjoy this one ^^


End file.
